


It could've been worse

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Drunk!Mickey, Grumpy!Mickey, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Mandy works for a catering service, Mickey just helps out, PWP, Top Ian Gallagher, bad flirting on Ian's part, canon typical language, children's birthday party, sex in a stranger's bed (and elsewhere)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re such a grump.”<br/>“Must be a day ending in y, then.”<br/>Mandy punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair on the terrace and crossing her legs. Mickey glanced at her with a slight grimace and pushed his fingers through his already mussed up hair because he couldn’t keep his hands still with the severe lack of nicotine. His gaze wandered to the few tables arranged in the garden where most people where sitting with their kids, eating and seemingly having the time of their lives. Couldn’t they eat up faster so they would be able to leave this shitty event?! Mickey felt a lingering stare and expected one of the stupid parents to give him the stink eye again but met attentive green eyes in a freckled face instead. Of course the fucking redhead was staring at him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It could've been worse

**Author's Note:**

> My second Gallavich and my first time writing smut in English, so I hope I did a more or less good job.  
> The idea just happened and it turned out a slight bit weirder than initially planned but it was pretty fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it at least a little :)

“Remind me to never ever again trust one of your _super awesome_ job offers! Why the fuck am I here?! This is bullshit!” Mickey glared at his younger sister with an intensity that would probably make everyone else drop dead in an instant but not her. Of course not. Mandy simply rolled her eyes and put another container with food on top of the one Mickey was already carrying, making it a little difficult to see anything else but black Styrofoam.

“Don’t be such a fucking drama queen and just get the stuff into the garden. And try to shut up because I doubt the parents will like you swearing around their precious children”, Mandy shot back with a devilish grin that made her brother wish for his instant death. This was definitely a new low and it was all his sisters fault! Just because he was currently without a job and needed to get some money didn’t mean he would willingly accept a job that involved children. He’d rather eat cardboard boxes for a whole month than have anything to do with screaming little shitheads. But when Mandy said one of her colleagues dropped out of this job and there was no one else available for the spot she definitely didn’t mention _children_ and nobody could fault Mickey for not expecting a catering job to have anything remotely to do with children. It was just his luck that this job involved bringing food to the birthday party of a fucking three-year-old. And of course it wasn’t simply dropping off food and disappearing again, they had to stay until the bitter end because they had to make sure the company’s tableware would be brought back completely and without any damage. That meant hours in the company of uptight parents and their snotty brats ahead, without a chance to even get his hands on some booze because why would there be any booze at a child’s birthday?

“Stop sulking and bring the food in, place it on the table and try to _smile_ if your face hasn’t lost the ability of that movement.”

He shot Mandy another glare when she kicked his shin lightly for emphasis, growling low in his throat before turning around and stomped off in the direction of the gate of the fucking white picket fence and enter the garden – hopefully his boots ruined the neatly trimmed grass! Because the two boxes in his arms were stacked a little too high, he had to glance left and right to see where he was going and almost tripped over one of those stupid toddlers that was just sitting there on the lawn like it was the normal thing to do. Okay, maybe it kind of was a normal thing to do for a toddler barely able to stand up on both legs but still…fucking annoying. He rounded the babbling prestage of a human being and fortunately arrived at the table without further incidents. Mickey dropped the two boxes onto the slightly wobbly table on the canopied terrace, ignoring the reproachful gaze of a nearby parent and started unpacking the containers with the food. In the middle of the table was a mostly eaten birthday cake, rainbow colors inside and pink frosting on the outside, and despite the looks he was tempted to snatch one of the last three pieces. He was stuck here for god-knows-how-long so he should be allowed to at least get his fingers on something sweet to endure this whole ordeal, right?

“Don’t even think about it! Keep on unpacking and stay away from the cake!”, Mandy hissed while appearing out of nowhere next to him, setting another black Styrofoam box down on the table. Mickey heaved a low sigh and got back to his oh-so-awesome work of placing the containers onto the table, putting down the first Styrofoam box after emptying it and unloading the second. He just wanted to snatch the first box up off the ground again when he notice another one of the kids right next to him, hands on the lid of the box for support und looking up at him with big eyes. It was a dark skinned boy with slightly curly hair, looking up at the brunette with wide, curious eyes and was about to reach out for Mickey’s leg—

“Liam, there you are! Don’t you disappear on me again.” A young man with red hair, freckles and a silly grin appeared to lift up the toddler and only after standing up again his gaze met Mickey’s, full lips falling open and eyes widening a tad in wonder.

“You’re short”, the guy blurted out and his eyes grew even bigger, obviously surprised by his own statement. Mickey’s eyebrows drew together and he bit out a low “Fuck you too” before grabbing the box off the ground and the one from the table to storm off, lips pressed in a thin line. Seriously, what the fuck?! Uptight parents, screaming toddlers and obnoxious assholes – this day couldn’t get any better. The brunette all but threw the Styrofoam boxes into the back of the small van and reached for his pocket, only to remember that he totally forgot to buy another pack of cigarettes on the way because Mandy had called him to “hurry the fuck up and don’t dare to be late!” so it totally escaped his mind. He should’ve just risked being late instead of having to spend the next hours without booze _and_ smokes.

“The guy was cute.”

Mickey spun around with a barely suppressed yelp because why did Mandy make a habit of sneaking up on him today?! This day was probably going to be the death of him if this continued.

“The guy? You’re not talking ‘bout that ginger fucktard?!”

His sister snorted and that was all he needed to hear to know she witnessed what the guy had said and of-fucking-course she thought it was hilarious, going by the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Pretty sure he didn’t mean to say it. He looked like a kicked puppy when you stormed off like a diva.” Mandy actually giggled and finally placed her empty box in the van as well, stacking all of them properly because her brother didn’t bother about stuff like that.

“I should’ve kicked him for that comment! In the face!”, Mickey growled, pushing a hand through his dark hair and huffing in annoyance because he really needed a fucking smoke, damn it. His sister’s giggle evolved into laughter now and she slumped against the doors of the van after closing them.

“I highly doubt you’d get your foot high enough”, she snorted and Mickey contemplated strangling her but first, this would be a damn stupid move in the middle of the day with so many people close by, and second, he preferred if she had so suffer through this shitty job as well. So he simply sent her one of his patented death-glares and growled a “Fuck you, bitch” before heading back because their stupid job was to watch the stupid tableware with all those stupid toddlers around and he would probably end up murdering someone within the next hour just because everything.was.fucking.stupid.

~

Surprisingly, an hour passed without Mickey causing any kind of bloodbath – even though he was pretty close when one of the toddlers started crying after meeting his gaze, the parents shooting him evil glances and Mandy breaking into a fit of not so subtle giggles. This day sucked big time!

“I’m not cut out for this shit. Why can’t I just leave and come back when this show’s over? Would be better for everyone involved…”, the brunette mumbled and didn’t even need to look at his sister to know the answer. Of course he couldn’t just up and leave. She dragged him into this shit and she would make him suffer through it till the very end.

“You’re such a grump.”

“Must be a day ending in y, then.”

Mandy punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair on the terrace and crossing her legs. Mickey glanced at her with a slight grimace and pushed his fingers through his already mussed up hair because he couldn’t keep his hands still with the severe lack of nicotine. His gaze wandered to the few tables arranged in the garden where most people where sitting with their kids, eating and seemingly having the time of their lives. Couldn’t they eat up faster so they would be able to leave this shitty event?! Mickey felt a lingering stare and expected one of the stupid parents to give him the stink eye again but met attentive green eyes in a freckled face instead. Of course the fucking redhead was staring at him! He drew his eyebrows together and barely held back the urge to flip the guy off, instead averted his gaze again because the asshole kept on looking and even started grinning. What the fuck?! Mickey had to admit, behavior aside, the dude was kind of hot – objectively speaking, of course – but his whole presence was so damn annoying.

“Pretty sure he’s into you. He’s watching you 90% of the time already. Poor guy”, Mandy commented with a theatrical sigh and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, ignoring the way her brother scrunched up his nose. Poor guy? Really?? He had been the one to insult Mickey, not the other way around!

“Ima go take a leak.” Mickey grinned at his sister’s disgusted sound and got up, making his way towards the door and heading inside. The temperatures in the house were a lot more bearable then the summer heat they’re been sitting in for the past hour and he lingered around inside after doing his business, not in the mood to head back outside quite yet. The interior was, as expected, pretty fancy. For someone who grew up in the south side of Chicago, anyway. The brunette contemplated if there was anything worth stealing in this place but assumed it would be a little too obvious if something went missing. He knew the looks people gave him and the blame would immediately be directed at him so…probably not the best idea. Still, he didn’t want to spend any more time sitting outside with Mandy’s useless comments and so he ended up looking through some of the cabinets in the dining room – they seriously had a dining room, for fuck’s sake! After a few minutes he was starting to get bored with snooping around as well but then hit the jackpot with the last cabinet he opened. It was a damn mini-bar with beer, a few shots and even a mostly full bottle of Jack. That definitely lightened his mood and not caring about the whole “he would be blamed” situation he grabbed the bottle of Jack, shut the door and glanced around before slumping into an armchair in a more secluded corner of the room to get comfy with his new company.

~

Okay, maybe he should’ve stopped at least halfway into the bottle and avoid getting drunk but it did seem like a better option than going back out there sober. The almost-empty bottle of Jack ended back in the mini-bar and Mickey straightened himself a little and stared at his tattooed finger for no real reason before rubbing them over his face and making his way back over to the door that led to the terrace. At least that was the plan but rounding the corner from the dining room into the living room he bumped into someone – maybe more a full on collision instead of just bump. He would’ve certainly fallen on his ass if not for two surprisingly strong hands gripping onto his shoulders and keeping him in place.

“You know if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes and run straight into me.”

Of-fucking-course it had to be this nuisance of a redhead. Mickey glared up at the guy – this freak was tall, dammit! – at his poor excuse of a joke and the other male at least had the decency to look a little abashed, stupid grin still in place, though.

“You think you’re such a joker, huh? Guess what, you’re not funny, carrot-top!”

“Carrot-top? Seriously? Also, pretty sure I’m very funny. You just seem like you lost your humor on the way here.”

“Still not funny”, the brunette commented dryly, scrunching up his nose while trying to tell the guy with a single glance to fuck off. The memo didn’t seem to arrive, though, because the redhead only grinned a little wider and seemed to watch him attentively.

“You’re drunk. At a birthday party for children.”

“Thanks, Captain obvious. Now, how ‘bout ya fuck off to your sapling of Satan and leave me the fuck alone?!” He could get drunk all he wanted, whenever and wherever he wanted! Also, he was pretty sure something wasn’t quite right with what he just said…the short huff of laughter from the ginger confirming the assumption.

“Sapling of Satan? Don’t you mean spawn of Satan? Besides, Liam’s not mine; he’s my kid brother and most certainly the nicest kid around here.”

“He’s black”, Mickey stated, ignoring everything else the redhead just said because he honestly didn’t give a shit about the correct term or if the toddler was a freaking angel.

“I knew something was off about him but I never quite figured out what. Thanks for clearing this up.”

“Shut up and fuck off already!” This conversation was just as stupid as everything else today and Mickey seriously didn’t know what the point he was trying to get to. Was he even trying to get to a point? He shouldn’t have downed so much of the Jack in such a short time - that was for sure. The brunette couldn’t help a low groan to escape his throat at the realization that, no, the ginger obviously didn’t feel the need to listen and leave him the fuck alone. Mickey was about to just step around the guy to get away from this stupid situation himself but the redhead stepped right back in front of him, blocking him with his ridiculously broad chest.

“I’m pretty sure the parents out there wouldn’t be too happy to notice you’re drunk. How about we stay inside a little longer for you to sober up? Get u a glass of water?”, the guy suggested and Mickey’s eyebrow knit together in annoyance because who did the redhead think he was?

“What makes ya think I’d wanna spend even one more second in your company?! I don’t even know ya.”

“I’m awesome company and we can change the now knowing: I’m Ian, nice to meet you.” The ginger’s – Ian’s – smile made Mickey want to punch him in the face and he stared at the other’s outstretched hand like it personally offended him. Of course he didn’t return the initiated handshake but stared up at the guy with what he hoped was a proper death-glare while barely resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. He still found himself growling a low “Mickey” in return and wondered why Ian’s face lit up immediately.

“I’m sorry about before. I wanted to apologize right away but you just stormed off and looked a little murderous afterwards so…But I honestly didn’t mean to insult you. I was so surprised that I didn’t think about what I was saying.”

“Well, ya did. And why the fuck surprised?”

“Because of you! I expected to get here, watch my brother play with the other kids and die of boredom thanks to little kids and parents being my only company. Who would’ve thought the catering guy would be so damn hot…” Ian’s expression became almost sheepish for the fraction of a second before the stupid grin was back, making it difficult to not watch the way his soft looking lips curled up at the corners. The redhead’s alert green eyes scanned Mickey’s scowling face like it was a perfectly normal thing to do. The brunette honestly wasn’t sure what to reply because he certainly did not expect the guy to call him hot.

“You’re a nuisance and _the catering guy_ needs to get back out there because whatever you’re trying here is ridiculous and not working, asshole!” Mickey all but sneered at the taller male and thought this time he’d be able to simply walk around that douche but Ian suddenly grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back into the next wall with a smug grin.

“First: I’m trying to flirt with you—“

“Congratulations for the worst flirtin’ attempt in the history of forever.”

“—and second: You were just staring at my lips.”

“Pretty sure I didn’t.”

“Pretty sure you did.”

“What-fucking-ever. Ya stupid face is right in front of mine and ya won’t.shut.up. ‘Course I end up lookin’ there!”

“Ah, finally admitting to it. And if you want me to shut up, just make me~”, Ian seriously _drawled_ – who the hell did this anyway?! – and Mickey couldn’t help but groan in disbelieve at this horrible come-on, letting his head drop back against the wall with a low _thunk_. This guy was a fucking menace but the brunette had to admit – still purely objective, of course – that Ian was quite the looker. His character was shit and he obviously talked way too much but he was lean, muscular – all broad shoulders and slim waist. Pretty much exactly how Mickey liked it best.

“I can knock ya teeth out, that gonna shut ya up?” Mickey grinned up at the stupid freckled face and now it was his turn to notice Ian staring at his mouth, involuntarily making him lick his lips. It was weirdly satisfying to watch Ian follow the movement of his tongue and he totally blamed the alcohol for the fact that he actually started to contemplate the other’s not-too-subtly indicated offer. Instead of punching the ginger in the face, the thought of having those lips wrapped around his cock because pretty tempting all of a sudden and it would shut the guy up way more effectively, of that Mickey was damn sure.

"I prefer keeping my teeth and there are better things we could be spending our time with right now." Ian mumbled the last bit and leaned in for a kiss without a warning but the brunette tilted his head out of the way and the redhead's lips only connected with the side of his jaw.

"Playing hard to get?"

"We're at a children's birthday party and you seriously wanna fuck?!"

"Says the guy who got drunk and swears all the time..."

"Fuck you!"

"I'd rather fuck you~"

Mickey bit his lower lip to hold back a laugh and he blamed it on the alcohol and the shitty day that he kind of started to think this douchebag was a little bit charming. Ian's lips pressed to the side of his throat and the brunette could feel him grin against his skin. Okay, maybe he was more than tempted to take this further - the guy had to be less annoying in bed, right? The redhead's kisses made his skin prickle and Mickey barely resisted the urge to close his eyes because they were still in the damn dining room and there was no way he'll have sex here! Mickey pushed the taller male's shoulders with a rumbled "Change of location" and he ignored the huff of laughter against his throat before Ian pulled away with a cheeky grin. At least he didn't comment on the fact how easily Mickey had agreed in the end.

"Let's head to the bedroom. I always wanted to have sex in someone else's bed." Ian's grin grew a little wider and Mickey could only mumble an incredulous "Fucking weirdo" before slender fingers curled around his to pull him along. They went upstairs and after discovering the first door as the nursery, the second one luckily turned out to be the bedroom. Mickey threw the door shut and immediately felt himself pressed against it with his back - seemed like someone had a thing for this.

"I supposed you're not one for foreplay."

"Ya guessed right and this is not the right situation to make this a long deal anyway."

"Makes sense. I just top - got a problem with that?"

"My only problem is that you're still fucking talking!", Mickey growled and he thought this was about sex, not more talking. Ian huffed another laugh and finally stopped wasting time, taking off his shirt in one fluid movement before doing the same with the brunette's. He threw the shirts to the floor, grabbed Mickey's hips and pushed him towards the bed until his legs hit the bed-frame and both of them fell onto the slightly too soft mattress. A low sound was knocked from the brunette's throat when Ian's weight hit him in the process and he was about to insult the guy some more but decided to keep his mouth shut because the redhead stopped wasting time and instead started busying himself with opening the fly of Mickey's jeans. Ian grinned once again when his knuckles brushed the brunette's already half-hard cock still hidden underneath the thin materials of his boxers but luckily didn't comment on the fact that Mickey was obviously looking forward to this.

"Fuck, we need a condom and lube", Mickey realized while the redhead already pushed down his jeans and boxers in one go, also ridding him of shoes and socks in the process. After undressing the brunette completely, Ian reached into the pocket of his own jeans and tossed a condom plus a small travel-bottle of lube onto the mattress next to Mickey whose eyebrows shot up in disbelieve.

"Why do ya have this stuff on ya at a children's birthday party?? Even I notice there's something wrong with that..."

"I like to be prepared for every occasion and seems like it was good thinking." The smug grin was back on Ian's lips and he undid his own fly, pushing jeans and boxers down, revealing he was already half-hard as well. Mickey took a moment to appreciate the view of Ian's naked body – all lean and nicely defined muscles without being too buff.

“So, how do you want—“

Mickey didn’t wait for the redhead to finish the sentence before turning around, propping himself up on all fours to make it pretty clear _how he wanted it_. No face-to-face, no kissing – just sex and nothing more. It took a moment but then the mattress finally dipped under the weight of another body and strong hands came to rest in his hips, appreciatively running up his sides just to find their way back and cup Mickey’s ass, giving it a playful squeeze. The brunette licked his lips and was about to tell Ian to hurry the fuck up already when the guy started pressing his soft lips to Mickey’s neck and upper back but he simultaneously grabbed for the lube and hopefully didn’t take ages to finally get this show on the road. Fortunately it didn’t take too long for the ginger to lube up his finger and pressing the first one into Mickey’s hot, welcoming body. The brunette bit hit bottom lip and pushed back to signalize no more taking things slow. Ian mumbled a breathy “Bossy” but complied, pressing his index finger as deep as possible and started moving it without further ado before adding a second one to stretch Mickey with experienced movements. The redhead hummed approvingly when his fingers brushed the other’s prostate, making Mickey shiver and eliciting a low groan from him.

“You’re so hot”, Ian mumbled, letting his fingertips trail up the shorter male’s back while he continued to fuck him with his admittedly very talented fingers.

“Less talkin’, more fuckin’”, Mickey retorted with another low groan and he barely stopped himself from pushing his hips back onto those damn fingers again because this was good but _not enough_. The redhead snorted softly at this impatience but withdrew his fingers and rolled the condom on his already fully erect penis, lathering it with a good amount of lube before _finally_ getting to the good part. Ian pushed in achingly slow and caused the brunette to press against him, make the other bottom out in one fluid movement despite the slight burn it provoked. Mickey couldn’t bite back a breathy “Fuck” at the feeling of being completely filled and he definitely didn’t regret this decision in the least bit. Luckily the ginger didn’t need to be told to start moving and started moving his hips after only a few seconds, causing Mickey to bite his lower lips once more to prevent a moan from escaping his throat. Ian immediately found into a deliciously fast rhythm, skillfully rolling his hips to pound into the brunette with hard thrusts. Mickey usually had no difficulties in holding back any sounds during sex but the redhead felt too damn good, causing him to make low sounds in the back of his throat that he didn’t even know were possible. His fingers curled into the sheets and he met every thrust with a roll of his own hips, eliciting moans from the redhead as well whose fingers had an almost bruising grip on Mickey. Ian changed the angle of his thrusts a little and immediately found the other’s prostate, made Mickey groan a little louder than the brunette intended before suddenly stopping his movements altogether.

“Someone’s coming upstairs”, Ian mumbled, a little breathless, and Mickey really wondered how the other had heard the sound of footsteps because he honestly didn’t notice anything over the quick thumping of his own heartbeat and the sounds both of them made. The steps seemed to arrive at the top of the stairs and that was enough to make the redhead pull out because the risk of getting caught was pretty damn high right now. It was fucking ridiculous how quick they managed to change from _in the middle of having sex_ to _gathering all their clothes_ and without other means of escape Ian seriously pushed the brunette into the closet, squeezing in as well and shutting the thing just in time for the bedroom door to open. Mickey felt the other’s hot, muscular body press against his back and he couldn’t believe how fucking ridiculous this whole situation was – especially with Ian’s still hard on pressing against his ass and lower back. He wanted to shoot the redhead a glare over his shoulder and tell him to get some more distance but he ended up gazing through the blind of the closet-door and…

“Why is there a clown stripping in the bedroom?!” He really couldn’t help asking the question out loud, just enough for Ian to hear and barely be able to choke his upcoming laughter by pressing his mouth to Mickey’s neck. Sadly, it wasn’t even a joke – there was a stupid fucking clown standing next to the bed, getting undressed! The brunette averted his gaze before he could see anything more damaging than a porky clown with his pants down and pressed his forehead against the wall in front of him, mumbling a “I’ll never unsee that” that caused more muffled laughter from the redhead.

“How about I distract you? We’ve got some unfinished business anyway~”, Ian suddenly whispered into the brunette’s ear as if it was the normal thing to think of continuing fucking after such a disaster. He wanted to object but Ian’s finger pressed into his hips and his erection rubbed against the sensitive skin above Mickey’s hole, making him shiver and bite his lower lip. The brunette was still half-hard himself, despite the whole scenario, and involuntarily held his breath at the feeling of Ian rubbing up against him and the fact that the guy really wanted to continue while someone was merely a few feet away and could discover them at any second. This realization was weirdly arousing and Mickey felt his dick twitch in interest. The brunette placed his hands against the wall in front of him, heard himself mumble “What’re ya waiting for, tough guy” before he had actually decided if he wanted to keep going. But the fact that Ian bit the back of his neck, clearly grinning, and pushed back inside at the same time was a pretty clear _yes, he wanted to keep going_. The whole situation was ridiculous and it was a fucking stupid risk but Mickey wasn’t a coward and he most certainly wouldn’t want to miss out on finishing a clearly good fuck! As soon as the redhead started moving, pulling back and thrusting into the tight heat in small but effective motions of his hips, Mickey had to bite the back of his hand to muffle any sounds that threatened to escape his throat. Ian kept himself from moaning out loud by pressing his lips to the shorter male’s neck, shoulders – basically every bit of skin comfortably available to kiss or sink his teeth into. Mickey tried to move against the shallow thrusts but there was not enough space to move properly and he held his breath when the redhead’s shoulder bumped into one of the coat hangers, causing it to clonk against the next one with a low sound. They both stilled for a moment, listening for any indication of getting discovered but nothing happened and Ian started moving again without a warning, making the brunette gasp softly and bite into his own flesh a little more.

Mickey’s orgasm built up faster than expected and he blamed the tense situation for it, definitely not Ian’s impossibly talented hips or the kind of perfect size of his cock that made the brunette feel better than any sex ever before. His climax hit with another skilful thrust, the ginger’s hard member brushing against his prostate and Mickey could actually taste blood because his teeth sunk into the back of his hand more forcefully when he tipped over the edge, not caring about the fact that he splattered the wall of the damn closet with his cum. A few more jerky thrusts and muffled moans close to his ear and Ian followed, shuddering against Mickey and pushing as deep as possible. The brunette panted softly, licking his lips and taking a few moments to catch his breath again. He winced involuntarily, when the door to the closet suddenly opened after Ian pulled out but noticed it had been the redhead who had pushed the door open because apparently the damn clown had long left the room already. Mickey huffed a short sigh of relieve – he could definitely go without being caught having sex in other people’s closets – and followed the other male into the bedroom. They got dressed without another word and when Mickey glanced back to the still open door of the closet, he couldn’t help but snort softly at the sight of cum on the wall. It would be the polite thing to clean up, really, but he has always been kind of an asshole and the mere thought of people noticing the remainder of their little…get-together was somewhat pretty amusing.

“Have I entered an alternate universe or are you seriously laughing right now? I didn’t you’re capable of such a range of emotions”, Ian commented with a teasing grin after getting fully dressed already. Mickey flipped him off with a dismissive grunt and slipped his shirt back on, reaching for his jeans and pulling them on but the redhead stopped him halfway.

“What—“ Mickey furrowed his brows at the sight of Ian pulling a sharpie from gods-knows- where and kneeled down in front of him without a warning. He wasn’t quick enough to react before the sharpie made contact with the skin of his inner thigh and he watched incredulously while Ian painted his milky skin with a series of digits.

“Did you just write your number on my thigh with a fucking sharpie?! Ever heard of an invention called _paper_??”

“Yeah, but this is more fun.” Ian looked up at him from his kneeling position and grinned widely before turning back to his thigh and adding a damn heart to the number because he was obviously an asshat.

“You’re a fucking dick!”

“I could draw that as well.”

“Fuck off!” Mickey pushed the redhead’s shoulder with his knee, causing him to fall on his ass and took the chance to pull his jeans fully back on and prevent this idiot from drawing any more shit on his skin. Stupid bastard! Ian got up off the floor, still gleefully laughing at Mickey’s reaction before his lips curled into a softer grin.

“We should repeat this. Next time maybe not in a stranger’s bed and closet, though.” The ginger pointed at Mickey’s thigh for a not-so-subtle _message me_ hint and his stupid green eyes looked way too hopeful for the brunette to be a dick and decline. He mumbled a dismissive “Maybe…” and thumbed his lower lip, indicating a shrug and finally moved to leave the bedroom because he really wasn’t in the mood for small-talk. Ian took the hint and followed suit, tagging along to get back downstairs – fortunately without running into anyone.

“I still don’t get where the fuck that clown came from, though”, Mickey mumbled upon reaching the last step of the staircase, eliciting a way too loud burst of laughter from Ian.

“This is a kid’s birthday; of course there is a clown. He was around the whole time, didn’t you notice?”

Mickey thought for a moment and shook his head – he couldn’t recall seeing a damn clown. Except for the one changing in the bedroom while they were fucking in the closet.

“It could’ve been worse - at least he didn’t notice us. Imagine him wanting to participate”, the redhead joked and almost toppled over laughing when Mickey couldn’t help but fake a gagging sound at the image, punching the taller male’s shoulder roughly for this fucked up thought. He pushed Ian aside for good measurement before stepping through the door to the terrace where he was met with Mandy’s pretty furious glare.

“Where the fuck have you—“ She stopped because a certain redhead left the house as well and went in the direction of his baby brother as if nothing had ever happened. Mandy glanced to her brother, to Ian and back to her brother again.

“You’re kidding me, right?! Oh my god, I can’t believe you!” She tossed her hands in the air in exasperation before slapping him over the head and earning them a few glares from the parents around. Mickey didn’t even try to object and he couldn’t help the small grin his lips curled into because maybe, just maybe, this day hadn’t been too bad after all. Mickey certainly wouldn’t forget _the day he helped out with the catering service_.

He was still glad they could leave soon after because the glares Mandy sent him got a little unnerving and he just wanted the inevitable conversation out of the way – he knew his sister would give him shit about this for the next months. He roughly explained to her what had happened on their way back, unconsciously rubbing his fingers against his thigh close to the spot where he knew dark ink was painted onto his skin. Mickey was pretty sure he would make use of this number. Not today, not tomorrow – maybe in a month or two. Because he had no intention of seeming desperate to repeat what had happened this day even though he already couldn’t anticipate the next time he would meet the cheeky redhead.


End file.
